Mine To Protect
by Nahavia
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru were close in her younger years, but he leaves in search of something he has been missing. While he is gone, she makes herslef stronger, going through events that would shock Sesshomaru if he found out. Ten years later, he comes back


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, just the plot.

Chapter 1:The Beginning

Bold characters: Beast/inner voice

Italics:Characters thoughts

He sighs to himself for about the millionth time in the past few hours. His beast has become very restless as of late. Always whimpering and pacing. This had happened off and on throughout the past five years or so, but it usually only lasted a few days, and never of this magnitude. Usually it's very easy to keep his beast locked away, but for the past few months, it's been almost impossible. What worried him most is that his beast is getting worse.

_I don't understand. What's wrong with you? You've never acted this way before….. Except for that time Kagome had been kidnapped._

At Kagome's name, his beast went wild. If you were to look at him in this moment, you would say he had been possessed. His eyes were a deep red, his fangs elongated, his burgundy stripes, that stretched from his temple to below his eyes, were no longer smooth, but jagged, his crescent moon glowing brightly, and his beautiful silver silken hair that normally reached the back of his knees was swirling around him as if a great wind had passed by. It was a magnificent sight, and he was about to transform. One would be lucky to look upon a sight such as this, but if they had, they would have been dead within a few seconds, for his kind was not known, except by those with demonic or spiritual powers. However, there are a few exceptions such as demon slayers and the beings that are mated to a demon, half demon, miko, monk, etc.

_Stop this insanity now! You will obey me!_

**Home, must go home.**

_Why do you want to go home? We have not been there in over ten years._

**Must go home now. Mate need our help. Mate not safe. Must protect mate.**

_Mate? We do not have a mate._

**No time. Go!**

_I will not go home just because you have some crazy notion of us having a mate who is in trouble. I will tell you just like I told Kagome ten years ago…_

Again, at her name his beast went wild

_Kagome? Is Kagome in trouble?_

**Must hurry, must protect mate!**

He took that as a yes. His eyes bled red, but this time of his own furry, not his beasts. He could not allow her to get hurt. "How dare someone touch what is mine."

~*-*~

_Why do I always seem to get myself into these situations?_

**It'll be okay. Things always work out. We are always victorious.**

_I'm not worried about myself, I'm worried about them. They're my family. If I were to loose them like I did the others, I don't know what I'd do._

**We always protect them, even though they don't need it. They may not be as strong as us, but they are stronger than most.**

_I know, but it doesn't stop me from worrying._

**They make us strong, you must not worry. We must focus.**

_You are right._

She looked behind her to see her team fading into the shadows. They were here to eliminate a threat. There were times when youkai got too cocky with their power. Exposure was not an option, so they were taken out. They knew the rules, and they knew what would happen if they broke them.

Being a miko of her stature, she is able to create mental links with those she was closets to. Those she trusted with all of her being and those who had the same trust in her.

_Targets in sight. Spread out and take out the guards. I'll take the leader. Be safe._

As they passed her, each one of them placed a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. No words were necessary to convey their message.

They moved quickly and silently. Not a single flaw in their movements. She couldn't help it, she had to do it. She threw up barriers around each of them, barriers that would protect them from harm. They felt the barriers go up. But they didn't say anything. They knew she did it to protect them. They were all family, all each other had. The loved her, so they let her protect them whenever she felt the need to do so.

The four of them split up into two groups and took out the guard in less than fifteen seconds. That was her cue. She leapt from her perch on the roof, landing without a sound, and crept up behind her target. She smirked. She always found it amusing that these demons with their "superior hearing" never knew she was there. She used her miko powers to create a sword. The sword was plunged through his heart, and she waited until his body had turned into nothing but ash. Then she turned her back and walked away.

They made one last sweep of the place to make sure there were no witnesses left. _Mission complete. Regroup__**.**_Her team was by her side within seconds. She looked each of them over to make sure that they had come to no harm, before taking down her barriers one by one. When she reached the young male, he took her into a hug, which she accepted greatly. He just held her, for she was like his mother, and he knew that she did not want him in this line of work. But, it was his duty; it was all of their duties. They had no choice in the matter. He could smell her unshed tears. She would not cry, she was too strong for that, but she wanted to. He pulled away and kissed her forehead, making her smile.

"Okay guys lest get going. We need to report back to Kaede before we can go home." With that said, they faded into the night.

~The next morning~

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

The sleeping girl rolled over in her bed, covering her head with her pillow in the process. The beeping didn't stop, so she got up and turned her alarm clock off. Sighing, she stretched and made her way into the shower. She loved the shower, for it gave her time to think.

~Flashback~

A girl, no older than fifteen, was sitting on the largest beds she had ever seen. It had elaborate gold sheets with a white border. The bed spread was gold as well, but it was made from the softest, fluffiest material she had ever had the pleasure of feeling. Actually now that she thought about it, it felt a lot like Sesshomaru when he transformed into his Inu form. She spent a great deal of her time with Sesshomaru. He didn't talk to very many people, only those who he deemed worthy. For some reason, she was one of those people. She was unlike most girls her age, unlike most women who were older than her for that matter. She had an old soul and was very mature. Perhaps that's why he liked having her around. She was the only one Sesshomaru could talk to freely without being judged. But, today was not like the others, he was packing. He was going to leave. He was leaving her. She didn't know what she was going to do with herself when he was gone, for they were always together. She asked the only question she could, "Why are you leaving?"

He did not answer for a minute or so. She could tell he was thinking of what he wanted to say, and how he wanted to say it. "I'm in search of something, something I have been missing for a long time. I will not be returning until I find it." He would not look at her while he said this, she noticed, but she didn't say anything. She got up; suppressing her tears, gave him a hug, and whispered, "I hope you find what you're looking for." Backing away, she gave him a small bow. When she looked up she saw hurt in his eyes. They had never been formal with each other, even though he was the heir to the western lands, and she was a powerful miko. They didn't like formalities. She was glad that she hurt him, for he had hurt her more than he would ever know. Taking one last look around the room she had come to love, but would never see again, she said, "Good buy Sesshomaru-sama," and left. She knew that that would hurt him more than the bow had.

She would not cry, not here at least. As she made her way to the front door, she passed Inutashio and saw his eyes widen. She supposed it was because her face showed absolutely no emotion. He sighed in realization; she knew his son was leaving. He tried to bring her into a hug, but she backed up and bowed instead. She should not have done that, and she knew it. He was like a father to her, after all her family had died some years ago when she was only eight, and he had taken care of her. He had made sure that no one was able to buy her family shrine, and even got her a nanny so that she was able to stay in her home. She didn't look at him like she had Sesshomaru; she couldn't handle the hurt she knew she would find if she did. So she left, not looking back even once.

~End flashback~

She got out of the shower and realized she was crying. Shaking her head at her own weakness, she left the bathroom and got ready for work. She dressed in a form fitting, jet black suit, one which was on the verge of being indecent, but it was still professional. She was drool worthy; the suit accented her curves in all the right places. Her skirt cut off right above her knees. She pulled her hair up into a loose bun, leaving a few strands down to frame her face. There was no reason for her to wear makeup; she was beyond beautiful without it. Looking in the mirror, she frowned. She had been on a few dates here and there, but she just didn't feel anything for them like she did…

Ring, ring, ring

"Hello… Yes daddy I'm on my way…Would you like the usual? Okay, I'll be there in a bit." Hanging up the phone, she says, "and so my day begins." She loves her job. She works at the biggest company in Tokyo as Inutashio's personal secretary. Ironic huh.

~Flashback~

She had finished college, her major in business, only to be contacted by Tashio Corp. who just happened to have and opening. She had arranged an interview for the next day. She was confident in herself and knew she would get the job. She had after graduated in the top of her class. She entered the building with a smile on her face, "Hello, I'm here for the interview."

The receptionist broke into a smile, "He was right, you are beautiful." Now she was creeped out. The receptionist could tell said, "There is no need to worry dear. Take the elevator to the top floor, and then go down the hall until you come to a set of doors. You can't miss them."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. He's been waiting a long time for you." Her eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Go on. You don't want to keep him waiting." She made her way to her destination wondering what she had gotten herself into this time.

_She was right. There is no way I could miss these._

Before she could knock, the doors opened. She froze. She could feel youkai, a very strong youkai. It felt familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. Hesitantly, she stepped through the doors, only to be faced with the back of a chair, which was sitting behind a desk. The chair slowly turned around she broke into a smile, placed her hands on her hips, and glared playfully.

"You've just gotten here, and I've already made you frown." He stood up and faster than humanly possible moved to her, and brought her into the biggest hug she'd had in a long time. Oh how she had missed him. She did the only thing she could in a situation like this. She cried. "Oh how I've missed you mu daughter." He kissed her forehead, picked her up as if she weighed no more than a feather, and sat back down.

~End flashback~

She went through her morning routine of getting his coffee and breakfast from his favorite restaurant. After about the first week of going to this restaurant, they had his drink and food ready for her before she got there.

As she made her way through Tashio Corp, she greeted Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Shippo. They were her best friends, and family. They all happened to get jobs in at the same business. She smiled to herself. _Thank you daddy. _She knocked on a pair of double doors and when she was told to enter, she did.

"Good morning daddy."

"Morning sweetie…" Something was wrong; she could feel it in his aura. He had a look of sympathy on his face when he finally looked at her. "I need you to go to the airport to greet a man who has not been here in some time.

Hesitantly she asked, "Who is he daddy?"

"You won't be able to miss him. Please don't ask any more questions."

"Alright, when will his plane arrive?"

"Two hours from now. I want you to have Jaken take you. Bring the man back here." After she left, he sighed, "I'm sorry Kagome, but Sesshomaru has come back. Be strong my child."


End file.
